It Was A Dark and Stormy Night
by Geoduck
Summary: Though he is training to be a hero at the best place to do so, Nirengeki Shoda knows that he has many failings. Probably his greatest failing is that he's a scaredy cat. So, he decides to be Plus Ultra and overcome his fear. But how do you do that, exactly?


It was a dark and stormy night.

Nirengeki watched tree branches waving past his window. It wasn't _quite _a typhoon, but it was not a good night to be outside. Indeed, it was a very good night to be _inside_, lying in bed under a thick duvet, with a white noise generator to drown out the wind. It would be even nicer if Mom were two rooms over, but unfortunately, he was living in the UA dorms, and Mom was back home in Tokyo.

In point of fact, Nirengeki was not actually in bed yet, because he had plans for this evening. Plans he had been second-guessing for several hours.

Suddenly, there came a tapping, as if someone gently rapping, rapping at his chamber door.

Nirengeki cracked the door open slightly to make certain it was who he was expecting.

Reiko Yanagi stood in the hallway, dressed in a short white kimono. A number of burning white candles hovered in the air around her. "Your punctuality is sorely lacking, Shoda."

"Ah, about that- would it be okay if we did this some other night? You know, with the storm and everything…"

"Is the inclement weather causing you physical unpleasantness?"

"Not really _physical_, but it's making me feel… nervous."

"Nervous. And yet, this nervous disposition is what led you to approaching me for assistance in the first place, was it not?"

"Y-yeah."

Reiko's imposing features softened slightly. "I do not intend to compel you to follow me, but I am of a firm conviction that doing so will ultimately be to your benefit."

Nirengeki bowed his head slightly in concession. "Yeah, all right."

"Then, friend Shoda, follow me." Reiko turned away and walked down the hall, the floating candles following in her wake.

"Aren't we going to take the elevator down?" Nirengeki asked as Reiko headed for the stairs.

"No. An elevator ride would ruin the atmosphere."

"Ah. I see." Nirengeki actually _didn't _see, but he wasn't sure he wanted to ask too many questions.

"It would be wise to remain within the light of these candles. I cannot vouch for your well-being should you stray behind and be enveloped by the night."

Nirengeki gulped slightly and followed Reiko just a little bit closer. He was certain that she said that just for the atmosphere, but there's no harm in being careful, right?

They approached the common area, which Reiko had clearly set up in advance. There were multiple pillar candles on the central table, and the only lamp that was switched on now had a purple lampshade to dim the light.

Reiko sat on an armchair, while Nirengeki sat on the adjacent sofa. He tucked his arms inside his hoodie's sleeves. It wasn't exactly _cold_, but it made him feel a little better to do so.

Reiko picked up a book from the table. She opened it to a bookmarked page and began reading aloud. "_ 'Oh, Whistle, and I'll Come to You My Lad.' 'I suppose you will be getting away pretty soon, now Full term is over…'_"

'Reiko has a nice speaking voice,' he thought, before chastising himself. He was here to listen to what she was reading, not to listen to the sound of her voice. So he concentrated on her story of an English professor of antiquities who was exploring an old ruin and discovered a mysterious whistle.

Nirengeki silently begged the character to not blow the whistle, to no avail. Hearing of the dream the character had-a man pursued by a mysterious figure who followed with uncanny movement and speed-reminded him of nightmares he himself had had.

The story proceeded eerily on, just as Nirengeki feared it would. There was an unmade bed that no one he saw had slept it, a mysterious figure seen on the beach, and ultimately, a phantom apparition appearing in close quarters.

* * *

"_ ...and the spectacle of a scarecrow in a field late on a winter afternoon has cost him more than one sleepless night._"

She closed the book and smiled. "I believe that your disposition may be improving, friend Shoda."

"What do you mean? I was really scared when you were reading that story."

"That is as may be, however, at no point during the reading, did you request that I desist."

"...really? Not once?"

"On all of our previous evenings, you have at least once begged that I stop reading. And none of those evenings had weather that was quite as appropriate to dark tales as tonight."  
"But I don't feel any better. It's still really scary to me."

Reiko got up from the armchair and sat next to him on the couch. She put an arm around her shoulders. "There will always be things that are scary. But courage is being able to carry on even when things _are _scary. You are becoming more courageous by the day. And do not forget that I, and Vlad-sensei and everyone in class will always fight to protect you, just like we know you will always fight to protect us."

Nirengeki closed his eyes and leaned into Reiko slightly. She may have had a ghostly appearance, but she felt warm and safe. "Thank you, Yanagi. That does make me feel better."

"Then we shall meet again at this time in this location, two nights from now."

"I'll… do it. I'll be here."

"Then, good night, and may all your dreams be pleasant ones."

"Thanks, and, uh, I hope you have good dreams as well."

"I thank you, though I do not think you would like the kind of dreams I would call 'good.'"

Nirengeki chuckled nervously. "Probably not."

As he left the common room, Reiko continued to read by candlelight. He thought about what kind of pleasant dreams **he'd **like to have. Dreams about winning a boxing match would always be good. Becoming the number one pro hero would be a wonderful dream as well. There was the time he dreamed he was in a bathtub that was flying with silver wings, and that was enjoyable.

Lately, however, he had a number of dreams about his classmates. One classmate in particular, in fact. Dreaming about going on a date with Yanagi would be a very good dream indeed. He silently prayed to any god that was listening that he would dream about that tonight.

As he turned to go up the stairs he heard he from the distance. "Do you not wish to take the elevator?"

"Ah, no. Maybe the atmosphere of the stairs can do me good?"

Which was at least partially true.

What he didn't want to admit was that he was a little afraid of the elevator as well.

* * *

Notes; This story was inspired by an artwork by Tumblr user "8bitribbit": 8bitribbit dot tumblr dot com / post / 163724054958 / class-1-b-appreciation-week-day-3-storm

Then, in the most recent chapters of the manga, I noticed that Shoda seemed to be very at-ease and familiar with both Yanagi and Kodai. That's how this story idea was born.

The title and first line is the most legendary first-line in all of purple prose. The story Yanagi reads is "Oh, Whistle, and I'll Come to You My Lad" by M. R. James. No points will be awarded for spotting the quotation from Poe's "The Raven", and the reference to Roald Dahl's "The BFG."

I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
